Promise
by KuroMickey
Summary: Akashi met Kuroko when they were young. Now, Kuroko risked his life to rescue Akashi. A story of Akashi falling in love with Kuroko. Fem!Akashi & Cat!Kuroko. KuroAka Day One-shot. Read and Review XD


**Happy KuroAka Day! XD **

**This will be a one-shot where Akashi is a female and Kuroko is half cat half human. **

**Note: Akashi's name will be sei here instead of seijuuro since it's a genderbend. I will also make Kuroko taller than Akashi here since it will be weird if Akashi is taller.  
**

* * *

_"When will we meet again?" a little girl with red hair asked._

_"Don't worry. I'll come for you during your sixteenth birthday." a shadow replied._

_"It's a promise." She raised her pinky finger up._

_"Hai" the shadow did the same, hooking their fingers._

* * *

Teiko village, a very small and run down village surrounded by mountain and lakes. It's hidden in the middle of the forests so it's not easily spotted by outsiders. There are only around a hundred people living in this village. Compared to the city where there are millions of people living, it's relatively small. As this village is quite run down, people have no money to buy food. Even those in the city do not acknowledge them. However in this village, there a five people who would steal food from the city for the villagers. They are wanted and also known as the Generations of Miracles.

"Ne ne, Akashicchi. Don't worry about 'hunting' today, I will go with Aominecchi. Since it's your birthday, you should relax once in a while." A blond rushed in the hut, almost breaking the door.

"Ryota, how many times did I tell you to knock before you come in. I do not mind if you want to go with Daiki but how do you expect me to relax when you're this noisy?" Akashi turned to stare at Kise.

"Gomen..." He looked down, like a child being scolded by their parents when they did something wrong.

"It's fine." Akashi sighed and game a light smile. "Just remember to knock before coming in the next time. I may be like this but I'm still a girl you know."

"Hai~" He grinned before walking out.

As she watch the blond leave, she felt a little tired and so decided to take a nap.

-Dream-

A boy around her age with sky blue hair and eyes with cat ears and tail seems to be approaching her. He was wearing a light blue Kimono with flower patterns sewed on it.

"Who are you..." She tried to ask but the boy did not answer. He only pressed his fingers against her llips, as if telling her to be quiet before pulling her away to a tunnel of light.

*Wakes up*

"I see you are awake." A soft voice came from behind her.

Akashi slowly opened her eyes only to be surrounded by green. She sat up and looked around but the only thing she saw was trees and more trees.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked again, only to be softer this time.

She turned her back and saw the male in her dream. "Who are you?" She asked.

"You don't recognize me?" the male asked. His face was a little surprised at first but then it went on to a sad one.

"Why would I know you? And where is this? I'm suppose to be sleeping at home." she asked again. However, there is one thing that she cannot understand. Normally, she could tell what her friends are thinking just by looking at their expression but not this man. She could not understand why does he have this sad face when he look at her.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. This is the top of the mountain where your village is located at. I'm the one who brought you here." This time, his lips curved up a little. It was a smile that could be missed if she was not observant. "And here," he handed over a bunch of flowers to her. "Happy birthday."

She stared at the flowers intently before accepting it. "Thanks, but how do you know that it's my birthday today?"

"It's because we made a promise that I'll come to get you during your sixteenth birthday." He smiled again.

"Promise? I do not remember making any. Anyway, thanks you for your gift but I must leave now." She stood up, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" He held her wrists tightly. "It's impossible for you to leave this mountain." He looked down and continued talking. "There is a barrier surrounding this mountain. It's impossible for you to go down alone. You will only be trapped in an eternal maze."

"Then bring me down."

"That's also impossible... If I leave this mountain, I'll die."He released his hold, knowing that she will not attempt to leave.

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked, hoping she could find out more about this man. She couldn't understand. This is the first time she was so interested in a person. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"See this ear and tail? My father was the cat god and the protector of this mountain. But then he fell in love with a human and gave birth to me. However, it was forbidden for gods to fall in love with humans, thus, he was punished to live in this mountain forever. But now that the both of them are dead, I'm the only one left in this mountain." he spoke, having the same sadness in his eyes as the one when she first saw him.

"I see... sorry for reminding you about that." she apologized, hoping that he would feel better. "So, basically I must stay here until I find a way to leave this mountain."

"Hai. Oh, and Sei, are you hungry, there are some baked potatoes there." He asked, trying to change the topic.

"...I'm fine..."

* * *

"Akashicchi/Akashi, we're back from hunting." both Aomine and Kise went to the hut where Akashi lived in only to find no one around.

"I wonder where Akashicchi went."

"Maybe she went to find Murasakibara or Midorima"

-Murasakibara-

"Murasakibaracchi!" A loud voice could be heard from outside the hut.

"Hnn? Kichin and Minechin? What are you doing here?" A purple giant asked.

"Did you see Akashicchi? She's not at home."

"Akachin? No idea. I was home for day baking her birthday cake. Maybe she went to Midochin's place to play shogi."

-Midorima-

*Knock**Knock*

"Oi Midorima! Are you home?" Aomine bang against the door, getting Midorima to open.

"Are you trying to break my door!" The door opens, showing a green haired teen wearing black framed glasses.

"Did you see Akashi? It seems that she's not at home."

"Akashi? I have no idea."

Later that night, all the Generation of Miracles split up with some villagers to look for Akashi but ended in vain.

* * *

One month has passed. Kuroko and Akashi continued living in the mountains. Every day, they played and talk to each other. But then, Akashi noticed something weird about what Kuroko said. Kuroko said that they have met in the past but he refused to tell her when they met. And one more thing. He said that he couldn't leave the mountain so if she really did met him when she was young, how did she leave? Or more like, how did she come here in the first place.

Days passed and Akashi was worried what would happen in the village so she decided to try leaving the mountain, only to be caught by Kuroko.

"Do you really want to leave the mountain that much?" Again, the sad look appeared on his face.

"...I'm just worried about the villagers..." She gave an excuse.

"I see... So you want to leave me that much..."

"It's not that!" She replied immediately and looked away. "It's just that I feel that you are hiding something from me... You said that we've met before but you won't tell me anything about it. And if what you said was true, then how did I leave the mountain back then?"

"I get it. I'm sorry for lying to you about you not being able to leave the mountain but it is true that I cannot leave. I do not want to tell you about the past because i don't want you to feel guilty about leaving me back then. I guess I was wrong... Killua!" A white cat then appeared beside him.

"Just follow him and you'll be able to leave."

"But... What about you? If I leave, you'll be alone again." She looked at him concernedly.

"I used to being alone. It's always like this before you came. Everything will only be back to it originally was."

She hesitated for a while before saying "Then... goodbye..." and left with the cat.

* * *

A lonely figure could be seen walking in Teiko village.

"Akashi/Akashicchi/Akachin!?" The Generation of Miracles were shocked to see their missing friend appearing in front of them.

"Where have you been for the past month? We've been looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere. Do you know how worried we were? Are you fine? Did you get injured or something? Why are you not talking?" Kise kept asking lots of questions.

*Whack*

"Calm down you idiot! She must be tired for now. Let her get some rest. We can get her to explain what happened later." Aomine hit Kise on the head.

Akashi only gave a "Hmm" and proceeded to her hut.

Days passed. Memories of them together in the mountains kept flashing like a broken recorder. How they played with the kittens, how they watched the scenery on top of a tree, how Kuroko tease her, how she blushed every time Kuroko would get closer. She would also often play with those fluffy ears and tail.

"Tetsuya..." She whispered except that no one but her could hear.

"Ne, doesn't Akachin seem a bit lifeless since she got back?" Murasakibara asked, looking at her from outside her room.

"Mm, she didn't even tell us where she had gone to, not like I want to know." Midorima made a tsundere comment.

"Maybe she got kidnapped or something?" Aomine said something stupid.

"All of you are really stupid." Kise crossed his arms and smiled.

"OI!" All of them shouted together.

He ignored it and continued, "No matter how you look at it, she seems like a girl fallen out of love."

"Love? Hah. Who would be that unlucky guy." Aomine was the first one to comment.

Before the others could make even stupider comment, a red scissors flew past them, barely cutting Aomine's cheek.

"Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou, Atsushi, If all of you are so free to gossip, why not do something meaningful and go 'hunting'.

All of they dropped a sweat before answering a "Hai!" and ran out of the hut.

* * *

Four teens could be seen running in the city, holding a brown sack filled with food.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kise said while continuing running.

"It's because Minechin said something stupid that made Akachin angry."

"I not like it's only my fault!"

"We wouldn't have been punished if you didn't made the last comment"

The four continued to quarrel, unbeknownst to them there someone is following.

"Chief" a solider reported. "We have found out the location of Teiko village."

"Good job. Gather all the man. We'll invade tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Akashi, we're back" Midorima knock on the door before opening it.

"Shintarou, did you remember anything where I was gone from the village other than going to the city?"

Midorima paused to think for a while," There is. Like this time, you didn't tell us where you went. you were gone for half a month then suddenly appeared in the village again. If I'm not wrong, it happened ten years ago during summer."

"Ten year ago..." Akashi muttered.

* * *

**Ten Years Ago**

"Where is this? I wonder if I'm lost..." Little akashi muttered as she walked kept walking forward, only to see trees and more trees.

_"Sonzai no igi wa nanda? Tsukitsumereba riyuu ni naru."_ 'A song? Is there some one singing?' She began heading towards where the voice came from.

_"Kimi to boku to ga deaeba sono riyuu wa kitto kibou ni naru" _It sounds happy but the lyrics are somehow sad.

_"Tarinai mono kazoete fugainai no mo jiyuu sa" _Yet it sounds so kind. I wonder who is the one singing. She continued walking, a finally saw some light, leading to the end of the forest.

_"Dakedo tsumaranai kao shite omotta yori shoujiki da" _A boy? He looks around the same age as me. She moved forward, trying to get a better look of the one singing but then stepped on a branch.

*Crack*

"Who is it!" The boy asked, seeming startled.

Little Akashi stepped forward,"I'm Akashi Sei. I'm kinda lost and heard you singing. Sorry for startling you."

"Oh..." Kuroko started to relax a little. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Want to play together?"

"Hai." She gave a bright and honest smile.

-Few months later-

"Ne Tetsuya, I think I should go home now. My friends must be worried."

"I see..." He hesitated a little and called "Killua!" A white cat appeared before her. "Follow him and you will be able to get home."

"But then you will be alone again..."

"It's fine. I'm used to it." He gave a reassuring answer.

"Here" Akashi gave him a bell.

"What's this?" Kuroko asked, head tilted to the side slightly.

"Help me take care of this. I will be taking it back the next time we meet."

"Hai."

"When will we meet again?" a little girl with red hair asked.

"Don't worry. I'll come for you during your sixteenth birthday." a shadow replied.

"It's a promise." She raised her pinky finger up.

"Hai" the shadow did the same, hooking their fingers.

* * *

**Back to Present Time**

"I remembered... So he didn't lie to me..."

"Remember what, Akashi?" Midorima asked, confused on what was going on.

"Nothing, let's go look for the others."

"Bad news! Akashicchi! It seems that the people of the city found out the location of the village." Kise informed Akashi.

"What!? What are you guys doing when I was gone!"

"Akachin, I went to the village again and it seems that they are going to invade the village tomorrow morning."

"Wait... Let me think for a while..." She paused to think then looked up again.

"Shintarou, go and gather information on excaly when and how many people will be coming. Daiki go and look for as many help as possible, never involve the children and elderly. Ryota and Atsushi, bring the rest of the villagers to the escape route that we prepared earlier."

"HAI!" all four shouted in unison before doing their appointed task.

* * *

**Next Day**

All the villagers that couldn't fight followed Kise and Murasakibara to the escape route, only leaving the other three and male villagers to protect the village. According to Midorima, they will be attacking in about another hour.

*Footsteps*

"Don't tell me that they are coming already!" Aomine said, getting on his guard, holding his weapon.

"Anyway, we'll do as planned. Don't panic." Akashi commanded.

"There they are! surround them!" an unknown voice could be heard from within the soldiers.

"Akashi, it's impossible to beat them, they have too many supports." Midorima told Akashi.

'Damn it. It's not what we expected. They brought more people than we thought.'

The battle begin. At first, the villagers were holding back the soldiers but got injured in the end due to being over numbered.

"Akashi! Watch out!" Aomine shouted from the side while blocking another solider.

A solider was holding a sword, charging towards Akashi. Then a gust of wind suddenly passed, taking down all the soldiers.

"Are you alright, Sei?" Kuroko appeared in front of Akashi

"Tetsuya?" Akashi said his name, surprised to see him here.

"So you've remembered..."

"Sorry... I shouldn't have left you back then..." A trail of tears could be seen flowing down Akashi's cheek.

"Don't cry..." Kuroko used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"I have set a barrier around this village, no outsiders should be able to come in anymore. It's not your fault that this happened."

"But...but... You've left the mountain... you will d..." Before Akashi could finish her sentence, Kuroko gave her a kiss on her lips. It was short, but yet it felt warm.

"Don't say anything anymore. Just remember, even if I not here, I'll always be by your side." Then, Kuroko started glowing. He is slowly starting to disappear.

"Don't go!" Akashi shouted, but in vain. Kuroko only gave her a warm smile and disappeared.

* * *

One year have passed since that incident. All the villagers moved back and continued their daily lives. No one except Akashi know what happened when all the soldiers suddenly disappeared. No one know who was the one who save the village.

"Akashicchi! Look what I found!" He showed her a cat with sky blue fur and eyes, wearing a red bell. It was the bell Akashi gave Kuroko when she was young.

"Tetsuya... Tetsuya!" Akashi cried and hugged the cat, leaving a confused Kise in the room.

From then on, the cat which Akashi named 'Tetsuya' never left her side.

* * *

**Once again, Happy KuroAka day! I noticed something. The song above is Kuroko's character song 'Kimi ga hikari de aru tame ni'. Some of you said its AkaKuro day but it's actually KuroAka day ****(11/4)****today. AkaKuro day is on (4/11). Meaning there will be one more day to celebrate XD. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story, all reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**KuroMickey~**


End file.
